Kinda Nice, Kinda Cute
by TureniAraucasere
Summary: Kagome meets InuYasha and is constantly puzzled by her feelings for him. Does she actually like him, or is she just fooling them both? T just in case.


**Hello everyone, TureniAraucasere here with yet another high school story. I know the setting's not very creative, considering a lot of people writing these are in high school. I hope the story is at least somewhat new, it's based off of something that's happened to me, like I actually met my best friend the way Kagome meets Sango. But some is fabricated to make the story less bland. I mean honestly, I know you don't want to hear what happened to me every waking moment. Even I don't want to live through that again. Well, this chapter is just an introduction to a couple of the characters. I like short chapters, and I probably won't be able to get more than a chapter up every weekend, so sue me. I hope you enjoy, and I hope I'll have time to write more! And _italics_ means she's thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, LOTR, squirrels, and anything that I may have referenced to and forgot about. But thank heaven I don't own choir.

* * *

**

A wise girl once told me that most cute guys aren't nice, and most nice guys aren't cute. But she didn't mention the ones in-between. The kinda cute and kinda nice guys are the ones that'll _really_ screw with your brain. Believe me, I've been there. It was the craziest experience that I've ever had, and here's how it started.

* * *

_Chapter 1:_ _Meeting Sango_

I was the first one into the classroom; it was pretty easy to weave my way through groups of excited friends. I sat down in the back corner closest to the door, and waited for the bell to ring. Finally, everyone separated from their friends and walked in. "Welcome to English class! I'm Mrs.Katsumaru, and we'll be traveling down the wonderful path of learning together this semester! _Ooo_ that almost rhymed. Aren't you so glad to be here the first day after winter break at 7:30 in the morning?" The people who weren't asleep picked their heads up and blinked sleepily at her. "Well, that must be a yes. You're so excited you can't even speak. Well, when I call your name, please stand up and tell us something about yourself and what you did over the break."

After an eternity of "I went skiing" and "I'm on the –insert sport here- team," the teacher called "Kagome Higurashi?"

I looked up from my drawing on the side of the "handy-dandy English information sheet," sighed, and stood up. "I'm Kagome, I just moved here, that took up most of my break, and," I stumbled for something remotely interesting about myself, then saw my drawing. "And I like anime." I quickly sat down and hoped that someone else would have that interest so that I could have someone to talk to. My hopes were crushed; no one else said they liked anime. "_Oh joy, this is going to be an exciting class,_" I thought sarcastically.

The rest of my classes turned out to be no better. But, I met a girl at lunch. We both thought that we had choir before lunch, when it was actually the other way around. She was standing up against the wall, black bangs hanging over her eyes and shoulders slumped. "_She looks more depressed than I am,_" I thought. I tentatively said, "Hello."

She looked up, sort of shocked to hear someone speaking to her. "Um, hi."

"Hi, uh, my name's Kagome," I held out a hand.

"I'm Sango." She shook my hand and we smiled. "So I guess you have choir now?"

"I think so, but shouldn't the teacher have been here by now?" What a coincidence, the teacher walked up.

"Are you girls in choir?"

"Yes."

"Well you have lunch right now and choir afterwards."

"Ah. Thank you." So we set off for the cafeteria.

"Well, I have to go buy my lunch, and I see you packed a lunch, so I guess I'll see you in choir," said Sango.

"Yep. See ya." I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. "_Not a free table anywhere. Great._" I looked around, saw a group of three girls, took a deep breath, plastered on a smile, and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Kagome, and I'm new here, so could I possibly sit with you?"

"Sure! Go ahead." After a round of introductions I began to eat, and who should walk up, but Sango!

"Oh hi Kagome, I didn't know you knew my friends," she said as she sat down.

"Well, I sorta just walked up and asked if I could sit here. Weird isn't it."

Just as she took a bite of her pizza, someone a couple tables down yelled, "YES!" Wide-eyed, we leaned back in our chairs to see what was going on. A boy with long white hair, wearing a baseball cap, and another boy with black hair in a small ponytail were standing up, grinning maniacally, and punching the air.

"What the hell?"

Sango turned to me and explained, "That's Inu-Yasha and Miroku. They're...odd. Miroku is the more normal one, and no one can figure Inu-Yasha out."

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"He seems really outgoing and all right now, but if you try to talk to him, it's like talking to a brick wall. You get one word answers, if any."

"And he's always hugging other guys!" exclaimed one of Sango's friends.

"He hugs all his friends. And before you ask, I know all this because he was good friends with one of my friends that just moved away."

"Ah. Well, he sounds pretty weird." I looked over at him again. "He's kinda cute though." I looked back and everyone had looks of shock on their faces. "Um, just joking?"

"Oh good, for a minute there I thought you were serious," another of Sango's friends sighed in relief.

I glanced back over at this 'weird boy.' "_Inu-Yasha, huh? I wonder if he's actually that weird, or if they're just saying that cause he's so loud. He is kinda cute..."_

As the weeks went on, we realized that fate must have brought Sango and I together in that freakish way, because in a few short weeks, we were inseparable friends as wacky as they come. (We totally named choir Mordor, the hallway down to it the Great River Anduin, and all of us choir-people Orcs.) One day we were standing at her locker before first period, looking like every other group of excited friends, when I gave into a feeling of curiosity that I had long had. "Hey Sango, why were you so depressed the first day that I met you?"

Her face fell, and after a pause she replied, "Well, half my friends had moved away over break, and none of my other _friends_" accenting 'friends' with quotation fingers, (as we'd come to call them,) "really said hello to me at all. Those people that we were sitting with the first day I really wasn't good friends with. Yep, loneliness is depressing. But what about you?"

"Well, I had just moved here, and I knew no one." I began using my hands to dramatically emphasize my words, (what else is new.) "I was ripped away from all of my friends and thrust into a new environment. And seeing everyone laughing together like how I used to was depressing."

"Heh. Well, now we know," said Sango, flipping her long black ponytail over her shoulder. The bell rang, giving us 2 minutes to get to class. I picked up the dry erase markers from where they had fallen to the floor (we were laughing at my funky drawing of a squirrel) and tossed them into her locker. We saluted each other, turned, and left.

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too boring. I pretty much just sat down and typed it, so I'll most likely end up editing this later, but I'd like your honest opinion. Any tips on what you think could be written or explained better would be much appreciated. But if you'd like a funnier story, read one of my other stories! Thank you!**


End file.
